


That Goth Girl

by DemonGirl0913



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chubby OFC, F/M, High School, John is an absolute sweetie, Mentions of Sex, Underage - Freeform, not actually written, super fluffy, there isnt enough love for chubby characters, underage is just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: Bella Wesson is forced to uproot her life in the middle of her sophomore year. When she starts at McMahon high school, she expects it to be anything but pleasant. To her surprise she makes four new friends on her first day of school. All because someone shoved the quarterback of the football team into her.





	That Goth Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a John Cena fic. Considering I'm a huge fan of his, this is shocking. This came to me in a dream, so I wrote it. Even though it is tagged as underage, there is no explicit smut, just a mention of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Bella is a new transfer to McMahon High School. Her parents moved states in the middle of her sophomore year, so hear she was starting all over in a new school. Leaving her friends behind was hard, but walking into school on her first day, she realized just how different she was from the other students.

  
While the majority of the school seemed to come from rich families, with their designer jeans and thousand dollar phones, Bella was middle class at best. They weren't poor by any means but both of her parents had to work to pay the bills. Even so, she was able to afford a luxury item every now and then. Instead of asking for expensive jeans or a new phone, Bella always asked for a new piercing. She was allowed to get her first piercing, her nose, on her 15th birthday. Every few months she asked for another, as her old school allowed them, as long as her grades stayed in the A's and B's. They always did.

By the time she switched schools, Bella's ears were stretched to an inch, where she wore clear tunnels most of the time. Her nose was pierced and she wore a small hoop in it. Her septum was pierced and stretched to a size 12 where she wore a silver horseshoe ring. It wasn't her favorite, but the smallest so she opted for it for her first day. Her last piercings, and her personal favorites, were her double spider bites on her lower lip. 

When she managed to make the A honor roll two months in a row, her mom and dad had agreed to let her get them. Her left side was done first, and when the three month healing period was up, her parents took her back to get the right side done. That was 3 weeks before they moved.

Of course her parents made sure her piercings and colored hair were allowed, but that didn't mean many other students would have them. Managing to get to her locker without incident, she placed her book bag and cell phone inside it. She didn't have her school books yet, so she just took a notebook, pen and pencil out of her bag. She clutched her class schedule to her chest, memorizing her classroom numbers.

First period was Calculus in room 215. That meant it was on the second floor, but she had no idea which set of stairs would take her to the right area. She began looking around frantically, surveying the signs above the hallways she could see, when someone was shoved into her from behind, knocking her to the floor. Her things scattered across the floor in front of her as she splayed her arms out to brace her fall. 

Immediately behind her, she could hear arguing from what sounded like two young boys. Before she was able to right herself, someone was bending down in front of her picking up her things. When the stranger had gathered her things, he offered his hand to help her up. She accepted and when she was finally on her feet, looked to see the person helping her. She was met with broad shoulders and a well defined chest.

Normally, Bella paid no attention to physical appearance, but seeing as she only reached the strangers chest, that was directly in her line of sight. She accepted her things when the boy offered them and finally looked up, meeting his gaze. She noticed then, that the stranger had beautiful blue eyes, deep enough someone could get lost in them.

Trying not to stare, she averted her eyes to the ground and whispered a quiet "thank you," before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Well, she would have except the boy placed his hand on her elbow and she stopped in her tracks. 

"I don't think I've seen you around before," the boy spoke, still holding her elbow. When she turned around, the boy dropped his hand and waited for her to meet his gaze.

Deciding it would just be rude to ignore him, Bella lifted her gaze and introduced herself. "I'm Bella," she spoke as she tucked a stand of her rainbow hair behind her ear, "I just transferred here." She watched as the boy took in her appearance, eyes falling to each piercing, her stretched ears, and then finally meeting her eyes. She watched as shock, curiosity, and awe passed over his chiseled features. 

"I'm John." Without saying anything else, he just kept studying her face, making her nervous. After a few moments, she began to turn around, when he spoke up again. "I'm sorry, that's rude of me."

"What is," Bella asked, studying John's face.

"I was staring. I've just never seen anything quite as," Bella waited as he struggled to find the word he was looking for. She braced herself for the insult that was more than likely coming her way, but was pleasantly surprised when he spoke up again, "unique as you." 

Not knowing what to say back, Bella just blushed and pushed her hair out of her face again. She looked at the ground again, trying to fight off the anxiety she felt rising. New school, cute boy, the fact that she looked so different, not knowing where anything was. She felt the panic starting at the bottom of her spine, and her face must have revealed her turmoil because John was speaking up again.

"Where is your first class," he asked, reaching his hand out to her, "I can help you get there." Not saying anything Bella handed over her schedule and stayed quiet as he looked over it. "We have the same first two classes. Didn't you say you were a sophomore?" Bella nodded, meeting his gaze. "Why are you taking senior classes?"

"I took algebra 2 in 8th grade, algebra 3 in 9th and biology in 9th. Anatomy isn't mandatory until you're a senior but it was already on my schedule at my old school and their was room for me to fit in here," Bella explained, taking her schedule back when it was offered.

"Alright, well follow me then." John led her through the mass of students, saying hi and high-fiving almost all of the students he passed. Bella reflected on what he had said. Senior classes. That meant he was a senior, so why was he being nice to the new "goth kid" as people had started referring to her. When they reached 215, she stopped just outside the door, surveying the group of seats already taken up. She hoped there would be an empty seat at the back of the classroom but there were none.  
John noticed her hesitating in the door way and asked her what was wrong.

"Are seats assigned?"

"No, but almost everyone sits in the same seat every day anyways." Great, Bella thought, I'll just wait for everyone to be seated. Sensing her train of though, John spoke up again. "You can sit by me. Randy will understand." With that he led her into the classroom to the seat directly next to his. For the first time, she realized that he was wearing a varsity football jacket. Again, she wondered why someone who was probably popular was wasting their time on her.

As the class began to file in, Bella took in the students sitting around her. Almost all of them were wearing some kind of sports jacket, the majority of them football. Must be John's friends. They all greeted her with kind looks and introduced themselves as they sat down. The one whose seat she supposedly took, Randy, was now seated behind her. John was to her right and a boy who looked a little older than her sat to her left, introducing himself as Teddy. Directly in front of her was a boy her age with stunning blue eyes almost as pretty as John's. Almost. He introduced himself as Cody and gave her a soft handshake.

The bell rang and the teacher stood from her desk, surveying the class. Bella hoped she wouldn't force her to do that thing where she had to talk about herself. She might cry. 

"All of you know who I am but I do know that we have a new student. My name is Mrs. Levesque. I know most teachers would force you to introduce yourself, but I won't do that to you. I see you've made a few friends, so that's fine with me." Bella couldn't have been more thankful. Mrs. Levesque brought her the book she needed and a packet to catch her up on what she had missed the first two weeks of class. "I can pair you up with someone to help you if you'd like." Bella nodded and Mrs Levesque looked to John sitting next to her. 

"You have the highest grade in class so far, would you mind helping Mrs. Wesson catch up on the lessons?"

"Of course." John's answer was short and to the point. With that, their teacher nodded and began their lesson. Bella took notes as best as she could while also trying to look over the past lessons. Starting in the middle of the week wasn't always a bad thing. She just had today and Friday and then she would have all weekend to go over the material. 

The rest of the day flew by pretty quick. John was in her Anatomy and Calculus class, so he offered to help her go over all of the work she missed for those two classes. Cody was in her Civil studies class, so he met her outside of Calculus and walked her there. He, too, offered to help her catch up on the lessons she had missed. Her final class of the day was Literature and Teddy was waiting as her and Cody walked out of Civil studies.

"Hey, I have literature next, wanna walk with me?" Bella thanked Cody and set off after Teddy as he headed to their final class of the day. When class was over, Teddy walked her to her locker and said his goodbyes. He was going to help her catch up on the Literature lessons she had missed. She went from being completely alone to having the beginnings of 4 new friendships on her first day of school.

As she packed up her backpack and closed her locker, John was standing right behind the door. She jumped, not expecting anyone to be their.

"Sorry," he said through a chuckle, "but I was wondering if you wanted to ride home with me today and we could get started on your missed lessons." 

"uh, yeah that's fine. I just need to call my parents and let them know."

"We can go to your house if that makes you more comfortable. You just gotta tell me the way."

"Yeah alright," Bella said as she dialed her moms number. She explained that John would be driving her home and staying over for a while to help her catch up on missed lessons. Of course her mom was ecstatic she was already making friends and asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. "My mom wants to know if you want to stay for dinner," she asked, covering the speaker on her cell phone. John just nodded and laughed and Bella relayed the message.

"Ask him if he has any food allergies," her mother insisted. Bella sighed but asked the question anyways.

"She wants to know if you have any food allergies." John laughed harder this time but shook his head no. "No he doesn't mom. I'll be home soon." With that, Bella hung up the phone and followed John out to the school parking lot. She tried to guess which car was his and settled for a mustang parked towards the back of the parking lot. She was surprised when he passed it to unlock the cab of a blue lifted truck with 4 doors, and step bars. 

"Sorry, she's kinda tall," he said lovingly as he opened the door and held his hand out for Bella. She took it, stepping on the step bars and climbing into the cab. John held her hand until she was safely seated inside and he shut the door walking around to the drivers side. She blushed as he climbed into the cab and he must have noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was all Bella said, with a small smile. She sure wasn't going to tell him how soft his hands were or how her hand still tingled from where he held it. The drive to her house was silent except for the directions Bella gave him. She was scared he would judge her because her parents and her lived in a single story ranch house on the outskirts of town. Her house was nestled back into the woods at the end of a gravel driveway.

When Bella pointed out her driveway, John said nothing, pulling in. He parked behind her mothers SUV and got out of the truck first. Gathering her things, she didn't pay attention to John walking around to the passenger door until he was opening it and offering her his hand again. Just like before she took it and allowed him to help her out of the truck.

John followed her into the house silently and kicked his shoes off at the door. Bella said nothing, just smiled and kicked off her converse. She found her mom in the kitchen, already starting on dinner even though it was just now 3 o'clock. Bella stood at the island and cleared her throat to get her moms attention.

When her mom turned around, Bella watched as she took in the site of the boy next to her. He was nearing 6ft tall and at least 220 pounds of solid muscle. She watched as her mothers eyes landed on the Varsity football jacket and she turned and gave Bella a surprised look. Bella stifled a laugh and shook her head as if to say me too mom, me too.

"Mom, this is John, he's in my Calc and Anatomy class. He's gonna catch me up on what I've missed so far." She turned to John standing stock still in her kitchen, "John, this is my mom Mary."

John offered his hand in greeting but in true motherly fashion, Mary came around the counter and pulled the tall boy into a hug. Bella watched as John was shocked at first but then instantly wrapped one arm around her mothers slender waist and hugged her back. Bella's heart began feeling funny and she very sternly told it to knock it off. When her mom finally pulled away, Johns cheeks were a gorgeous shade of pink. Ha, so the big jock does get embarrassed.

"Alright, as interesting as this is, I'm gonna show John the rest of the house. We will be in my room. Call us when dinner is done." With that, Bella turned to John and motioned for him to follow her. She showed him the rest of the house, finally coming to her room at the end of the hallway. Being an only child sucked most of the time but it also came with its perks. Like getting the second biggest bedroom in the house. The third bedroom was being transformed into her fathers office so the door to it was sealed up tight.  
Bella sat her bag on her bed and tossed her hoodie on the chair, revealing her favorite band t shirt underneath. John stood awkwardly in the door way, not sure where to place his things.

"You can set your stuff there," Bella pointed to the desk, "and we can do our work here. I have to be comfortable or I can't focus." She sat on the foot of her bed and began pulling out her notes from the day and her packets from her first two classes. John placed his bag by her desk, pulling out his work as well. He shed his jacket and placed it neatly over the back of her desk chair and Bella was surprised to see how toned his arms were.

"I've played football all my life," John began, gesturing to his arms, "Kinda comes with the territory." Bella's skin flushed at being caught staring and instead of responding just began asking questions about the classes.

After 2 hours of studying, her mom called them down for dinner. As they were getting seated around the dinner table, Bella's father came home from work so Bella introduced them. 

"Dad, this is John. He's helping me catch up on Anatomy and Calc." John stood from his seat and extended his hand. Her father eyed him for a moment, and obviously coming to his own conclusions, finally extended his hand.

"I'm Greg. Nice to meet you son." The rest of the night passed without incident. When dinner was over, Bella offered to do the dishes and clean up while her mom and dad talked about his day at work. John offered to help, and even though Bella refused, there he was standing next to her unloading the dishwasher. When the dishwasher was loaded and the dining area cleaned back up, they headed back up to her room. John packed up his things in his bag, but instead of leaving sat down on the end of her bed again.

"So why'd you move," he asked, turning his body to face her where she sat at the head of the bed.

"Dad's job. He got transferred out here. More money, better city. So he took the job and we packed up and left the same week." Bella was doodling in her notebook, honestly not expecting John to stay once they were done studying.

"Yeah, I get that. We moved out here when I was little. Don't remember much of that. Just that Dad had family out here." Bella smiled at him and placed her notebook on the ground. They continued talking for a few hours, about his football career and where he hoped it would go. He asked about her piercings and of course he asked what everyone asked. 

"Did they hurt?" Bella shook her head no and explained why she had so many so young. She explained that her parents always encouraged her to express herself and so she'd been coloring her hair since 8th grade.

"Finally I discovered the rainbow trend and I've had it for about 3 months now." Bella played with her hair, getting tired of it falling down her back and tied it up in a bun.

"I think it suits you. Everything suits you." Bella didn't know what to say other than thank you and changed the subject. They talked about his friends, how they met, the friends she had to leave behind and anything else that came up. When it reached 9 o clock John's mother was calling, telling him it was time to come home. Without arguing, he said okay and grabbed his things. Bella walked him to the door where he put his shoes back on and headed out to the truck with him.

Before he climbed up into the cab she had one last question to ask.

"Why are you so nice to me?" John looked at her puzzled, not understanding what she meant so she explained. "Where I come from, if you're different, you're an outcast. Your popular, you and your friends are all in sports, you're good looking. Normally those are the kinds of people who pick on people like me." She gestured to herself, her band tee, skinny jeans, and mismatched socks. John followed her hand as she did and said nothing. When she just stared at him he finally gave her an answer.

"I'm not like that. None of my friends are either. Yeah some kids in school are jerks but that isn't all of us." Bella accepted his answer and she believed him. He had been nothing but kind to her since they first met. Thinking that was it, Bella waved goodbye and headed back towards the house, when John spoke up again. "So you think I'm handsome?"

Bella turned around and just smiled and then continued walking back to her front porch. She stayed their until she could no longer see John's tail lights and hoped this was the start to a good year.

***

With the help of John, Randy, Cody and Teddy, Bella managed to catch up in all of her classes, and managing to stay within the top 5 grades in all of them. As the school year was coming to a close, Prom was just around the corner. John and Randy being seniors were excited. One, their time in school was almost over, and the two seemed to love prom. Being a sophomore, Bella could go but probably wouldn't. She was only really close with the guys and all of them but John already had dates. She refused to be a third wheel. 

At the end of the school day, 3 days before prom, Bella was at her locker when arms locked around her from behind. She shrieked and demanded to be put down. When she turned around, John was grinning that stupid grin of his and laughing.

"You're so easy to scare, Belle." John was the only one of their little group of friends to call her Belle. She normally hated it but coming from John's lips it just sounded endearing.

"Shut up," she said, shoving his chest gently. She put her things she needed in her bag and closed her locker. "What are you doing? Don't you need to be getting a date for prom?"

"I am," was all he said, not explaining further. John took his jacket off and held it out to her. "Take it."

"Why?" 

"Well, most of the time this is how us football guys ask girls to prom." Bella just stared at him, his words finally registering.

"Are you asking me to prom?"

"Yeah," John said, still holding the jacket out to her.

"I would love to go John, but that jacket won't fit me."

"Why not?" Without answering, Bella just pointed at herself. She was never self concious about her weight, even though growing up it always made her a target of bullying. She carried most of her weight in her breasts, belly and thighs, and she took great lengths to make sure all of her clothes were flattering for her figure. Not wanting to hear her protests, John took her bag and set it on the ground. He slipped it up one arm and then the other, then set to work on the buttons. Bella kept her eyes closed the entire time, not able to bear the humiliation.

"Look. Open your eyes Belle." Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and almost gasped in shock. The jacket fit, even a little too big, and was buttoned all the way to her chest. She finally met John's gaze and just smiled. "Don't ever doubt yourself. You're perfect the way you are."

Fighting back tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "So is that a yes?" Instead of saying anything, she just nodded. All of a sudden they were surrounded by their best friends who were cheering and clapping. Too embarrassed to show her face, she kept her arms around John's neck and her face pressed into his chest.

"I have one more question for you," he said as he peeled her arms from his neck. When she was flat on the ground again, she met his gaze, waiting for his question. "This has been an amazing five months getting to know you and your family. On top of going to prom with me, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." 

Bella's mouth dropped open and there was silence all around them. John just looked at her softly, studying her face, waiting for an answer. She knew her answer so why couldn't she say anything. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, still not able to find the words, so she just nodded and threw herself into his arms again. There was more cheering as John cupped her jaw with his hand, turning her to face him. 

Everything went silent then, as thoughts raced through her head. She had pictured this moment a thousand times over the last five months but never actually expected it to happen. When john kissed her, it was soft and gentle and sweet and so much more than she ever could have hoped for. Time stood still as their lips met for the first time and it was only them and nothing else. It was over all too soon but she was thankful for that because any longer and she may have embarrassed herself. 

John grabbed her bag, wrapping his arm around her waste and led her to the parking lot where his truck was parked. He opened the door for her, holding his hand out just like the first time, only this time it was different. When John climbed into the drivers side, he took her hand once more and held it the whole way to her house. 

When they reached her house, Bella realized both of her parents were home. Good, they could tell them both at once. She knew her parents loved John but wasn't sure how they would react to the two of them dating. John was at her door before she knew it, opening it and helping her down. They held hands as they walked in the front door, kicking their shoes off in the foyer and heading to the kitchen where Bella heard her parents. 

Her parents were in a conversation about the renovations to her fathers office, still, and they didn't hear them come in. Bella cleared her throat and when both of her parents looked up, their eyes immediately went to where her and John's hands were laced together. Her mom didn't say anything, just stood from the kitchen table and wrapped them both up in a hug. When they pulled apart Bella looked to her father who was still seated.

"Well, son, it took you long enough." John laughed and agreed. Her dad stood and shook his hand and asked him to invite his parents over for dinner. As they headed to Bella's room, John texted his mom and told them the news, inviting them to dinner that night. When they were in Bella's room, they sat at the end of the bed, like they had done hundreds of times before, but this time it was different. John was the first to speak.

"I know you weren't planning to go to prom, and I know you refuse to let me go dress shopping with you, so I asked your mom to take you tomorrow."

"John, I don't even know if they can afford that right now." Bella wasn't ashamed of her parents, but it was times like these when she wished they had more money.

"I know that. That's why I offered to buy it."

"John, I can't let your parents do that."

"They're not," he interrupted, "I've been working a part time job, saving up the money. I knew I wanted to be the one to buy your dress." 

"How long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I started the job a week after we met. Randy is the only one who knows because I've been working with his dad."

"What?" Bella was trying to take in what he was saying. He got the job specifically so he could by her dress. He's been working since right after they met. "Are you saying you've liked me this whole time?" John just nodded and smiled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to be sure." Saying nothing back, Bella pulled him down to her and this time she initiated the kiss. This one was so much better, no one at school watching, just the two of them alone in her room. Bella decided there was too much space between them and moved to straddle John's legs, her lips never leaving his. John's arms wrapped around her waist and held on for dear life. 

Bella kissed him like it was the first and last time they would ever kiss. After several minutes, she liked John's lips, hinting for him to move on. John got the hint and the first time thier tongues touched, she swore she saw stars behind her eyes. They continued to kiss, just like that, Bella resting her weight on his legs, until there was a loud knock at the door.

Just seconds before her mom opened the door, she jumped from John's lap and righted herself sitting next to him. John's parents were downstairs waiting for them to come down. Bella just nodded and as soon as the door was shut, they burst out laughing. 

"Well, I guess we better go out and have dinner."

Bella just nodded, standing and taking John's hand. They walked down the hallway hand in hand and were greeted by two sets of smiling parents. John's mom was the first to hug them and tell them how happy she was. His dad was next, pulling Bella into a hug and shaking John's hand. Dinner was filled with talks of prom, of the future, and their plans when the school year ended. John headed home with his parents after dinner, and Bella headed to her room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow her mom was taking her dress shopping. For prom. For a prom dress John was buying her. She texted John and told him that she wanted him to be there too. Before she fell asleep, he had texted back that he wouldn't miss it. 

***

School the next day was pretty much the same except every time Bella met John's eyes, her heart fluttered and her stomach did flips. The day passed slowly because all she could think of was going dress shopping after school. She wasn't really a girly girl but the thought of getting to dress up for John made her want to be. Like she had been for the last 5 months, John drove her home after school. Her mom was waiting in the driveway, so they hopped down from the truck and climbed into the back seat of her moms SUV.

John guided them to a dress shop his mom had recommended and when they pulled up, Bella's heart dropped into her stomach. All of the mannequins with dresses on in the window were maybe a size 4. Nothing here would ever fit her. John must have sensed her unease because he grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Just trust me, Okay?" So Bella followed her mom and John into the store, praying she didn't embarrass herself in front of her new boyfriend. Following John into the back of the store, Bella took in the dresses around her. Dropping John's hand she looked at the tags on a few and felt tears start to form in her eyes. Where there were size 0's and 4's there were also sizes all the way up to a 20. Her mom followed her eyes and looked at the tags as well. They both looked at John in awe and he just smiled. "Told you."

They picked out a few dresses in size 16 and 18 not quite knowing what size would fit her. The first dress she tried on was a yellow a-line in a size 16. It fit her almost everywhere except her chest. an 18 it was. When she told her mom this, she looked at John to see his reaction. Where she was expecting disgust, she saw only adoration instead. John handed her the next dress and her feelings for him grew. It was a black dress with lace roses lining the entirety of the bottom of the dress. It was a sweetheart neckline with a ballgown bottom. Bella took it into the fitting room and prayed that it fit. 

Once she was in the dress, she called for her mom to help her zip the back up. Being blessed in the chest area and her thighs made it hard for most dresses to fit properly. Fortunately for her, this one was the exception. It was loose where she needed it to be loose and snug around her chest area. She did a couple hops to test the top to see if it would stay in place. When it didn't move she pulled back the curtain and walked out to show it off.

John's face as he took in the dress, told her everything she needed to know. Without saying anything further he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I take it you like it," Bella said, her voice feeling light as air.

"It looks perfect on you." Pllling away from John, she looked to her mom for approval. The smile on her moms face said everything her words couldn't. While Bella changed back into her clothes, John paid for the dress, not wanting her to fret about the cost. He bought a tie to match and her corsage. When Bella was dressed, she joined them at the counter and John placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She just couldn't wait for prom.

***

Walking into prom, arm in arm with John, Bella felt like she was on top of the world. When John had befriended her, he made sure no-one would ever be mean to her. After the goth girl comments on her first day, she never heard another word in her direction. John and his friends made sure of that. I guess being friends with the most popular group in school had its perks, but nothing compared to being John's girlfriend. 

Of course, John won Prom King and Stacy, the captain of the cheerleaders, won Prom Queen. Bella stood patiently with Cody, Randy and Teddy as John and Stacy shared their dance as Queen and King. Every time John swirled Stacy around, his eyes were always searching for Bella. When their dance was done, John bowed to Stacy but stayed no longer than necessary.

Heading straight for Bella, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. As I Have Nothing belted out over the speakers, John wrapped her arms around his neck, his coming to rest on her waist. They swayed to the music, their eyes never leaving each others. As the song came to a close, John kissed her lips gently and took Bella's hands. 

"I know this has all happened so sudden but I have something I need to say." Bella immediately began preparing for the worst. He was about to tell her this was all a joke, that he never meant any of it and that it was all some drastic prank to prove he could get any girl in school. She felt the panic rising in her throat and as John spoke again, she was prepared to run. "I know everyone tells us we don't know what love is at this age, but meeting you, getting to know you these last few months," he took a deep breath and Bella allowed her walls to come crumbling down. "I know that what I feel for you is real. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

The tears flowed freely now, but they were happy tears. Bella threw her arms around his neck, holding on as tight as she can. When she had finally composed herself enough, she pulled back and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I love you, too. So much."

The rest of the prom passed quickly wrapped in each others arms. As the final song played, John walked them towards the door to say goodbye to their friends. Once they all said their goodbyes, John and Bella headed towards his truck. Before helping her up into it, John turned her around.

"I called your mom before prom and asked if I could keep you out late."

"Why's that," Bella asked through a smile.

"I have a surprise date planned. We haven't actually done that yet." He took her hand and led her around to the bed of the truck where he dropped the tailgate. In the back nestled under a tool box were a group of pillows and blankets she could only assume came from his bedroom. "There's snacks and stuff in the toolbox. I figured we could stay out and watch the stars." Bella didn't think she could love him anymore than she did in that moment. 

"Okay," was all she said as she walked around and waited to be helped up into the truck. They stayed silent as they drove to what felt like the middle of nowhere. Bella thought she lived in the sticks, but it didn't compare to this. There were no houses for miles, and when she stepped out of the truck she realized how quiet it was.

"My grandpa used to bring us out here to camp. A friend of the family still owns the land. I come out here sometimes, when I need to think." As John talked, he climbed into the bed of the truck, laying down two blankets and putting one off to the side. He arranged the pillows up near the toolbox and began rummaging around for something. He pulled out two candles and a lighter, setting them up on top of the box. Once they were lit, he hopped back down and lifted Bella up.

She was amazed at how easily he picked her up, not even straining at all. She made herself comfortable against one of the pillows and waited for John to climb up with her. When he was settled next to her, Bella curled into his side, his arm instantly wrapping around her. They laid there for what felt like hours, watching the stars and talking about what they wanted out of their future. John had plans to go to college in California but had decided to wait until Bella finished high school.

"You don't have to do that. Don't give up your dreams for me." Bella was now sitting up, her arm resting against his chest. He was still in his suit and tie, but he had the top two buttons on his shirt open. 

"I'm not giving up anything," John began, sitting up with her, "Just waiting. For you."

"John," Bella began but was cut off with a short kiss.

"I can't imagine being away from you. It's just two years. I've already talked to my folks. They understand. They fell in love when they were 18 too." Bella just smiled, and instead of saying anything, kissed him again. This time, she didn't let him pull away. She laid back against the pillows, bringing John with her. He came easily, supporting himself with just his arms. 

They kissed like that until Bella became restless. By now the cover was wrapped around them, tangled around their bodies. Bella pulled away from the kiss, laying her head back against the pillow. She needed a moment to catch her breath. John took the opportunity to kiss her neck, all the way down to where her dress began on her chest. He kissed and licked down one side and back up the other, capturing her lips in a searing kiss once more.

Pulling away, but holding him close, Bella tried to form the words to explain what she wanted.

"I've never," she began, but John just kissed her again.

"That's not what this night is about. Just us." 

"I know," Bella kissed him again, "but I want too." Throughout their entire friendship and now relationship, this was they shyest and most scared she had ever felt. What if he didn't want to, what if he wasn't ready? What if he thought she wasn't ready?

"Are you sure? We can wait, we have all the time in the world." John was now sitting on his knees, the cover draped around his shoulders. 

"I'm sure." Bella pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head. He looked as nervous as she felt when she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"Let's just take this slow, okay?" Bella nodded her head and guided his hands to the zipper on her dress. Slowly, carefully, he lowered the zipper and spent the rest of the night cherishing every inch of her body, time and time again.

***

When they were finished, they lay together and watched the sun as it rose above the trees. Bella had never felt the things John made her feel and she hoped that it would stay like that for the rest of their lives. Turning her head, she placed kisses to his bare chest, curling into him even more. John played with her hair, staring at the sky.

"I think I'm gonna marry you someday." That was all he said on the matter, but Bella didn't need to question it. She was feeling everything he was feeling and knew they would tackle the rest of their lives together.


End file.
